


Karena Kita Bersama

by iluvnaruto1412



Series: 因为我们在一起  (Because We Are Together） [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvnaruto1412/pseuds/iluvnaruto1412
Summary: Karena kita bersama, kau tak akan melalui semua ini sendirian. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu sendiri, karena kau mempunyai aku.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan
Series: 因为我们在一起  (Because We Are Together） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665574
Kudos: 6





	Karena Kita Bersama

**Author's Note:**

> Dengan kejadian GG baru" ini, gua perlu banget nulis a 'hurt/comfort' fic ft GGDD.  
> Lagu baru DD juga pas banget timing keluarnya T^T
> 
> Mau dibaca sebagai ship atau cuma sekedar teman, you decide.
> 
> JANGAN REPOST KE SITUS APAPUN YANG LAIN 
> 
> Versi Bahasa Inggris juga ada di 'collection' yang sama.
> 
> MAKASIH BANYAK UTK SHAKICCHI DAN KATAK_DURJANA  
> Thank you for editing the language haha!  
> (Katak_Durjana's acc can be found in AO3 too!)

24 Feb 2020

Wang Yibo tersenyum puas usai merekam sebuah lagu. Negrinya, tanah airnya, sudah terlalu lama dilanda oleh virus itu. Para petugas medis pun telah bekerja tanpa kenal lelah untuk memerangi dan membatasi virus tersebut. Kadang, dia merasa tidak berdaya kala menyusuri berita, karena jumlah kasus tetap bertambah kendati semua upaya yang telah dilaksanakan.

Yibo telah melakukan apa yang ia bisa, memberi sumbangan, mengedukasi publik, tapi semua itu rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup. Adalah suatu kehormatan ketika ia dipilih untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menyemangati orang-orang yang bekerja di garis depan, di medan tempur. Tentu, upaya ini jauh dari mencukupi. Namun, jikalau setidaknya ia bisa membahagiakan seorangpun dengan bernyanyi, itu sudah cukup untuknya. 

2 Mar 2020

Hati Wang Yibo tersasa terjun ke jurang ketika ia membuka Weibonya. Dia pernah berperan sebagai Lan Wangji. Dia pernah merasakan apa yang Lan Wangji rasakan waktu Wei Wuxian dikecam untuk hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan, hal-hal yang bukan salahnya. 

Sebuah tawaan pahit tanpa canda terlepas dari mulutnya. Hampir semua pemeran A-Ling pernah mengalami pertumpahan karakter kedalam hidup mereka sehari-hari, karena betapa cintanya mereka terhadap karakter yang mereka perankan, dan juga kerena mereka sangat menyayangi proyek tersebut. Tetapi, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya, Yibo tidak pernah menduga bahwa pertumpahan karakter tersebut tidak akan hanya mempengaruhi perasaan mereka, tetapi juga garis hidup mereka di dunia nyata.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya dan tawanya pun mereda. Persis seperti Lan Wangji yang tak berdaya ketika seluruh bumi berpaling dari Wei Wuxian, Yibo pun tak berdaya untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang terjadi terhadap Zhan-ge. Persis seperti Lan Wangji yang tidak bisa berada di samping Wei Wuxian, ia pun berada di Hengdian, bukan disisi Xiao Zhan di Beijing. 

8 Mar 2020

"Ge, apa kabar?" Tanya Yibo saat menghubungi Xiao Zhan lewat _video call_ rutin mereka. 

"Tidak sebaik yang kuinginkan, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja," Xiao Zhan menjawab degan sebuah senyuman lelah sambil duduk di sofa. Ia memeluk dengkulnya dengan satu lengan, dan lengannya yang lain memegang ponsel-nya. 

"Sudah dengar lagu yang baru diliris?" Wang Yibo tidak perlu bilang lagu yang mana. Dia tahu Zhan-ge akan mengerti lagu mana yang ia maksud.

"Sudah. Nyanyianmu sangat merdu, Lao Wang." Senyum Xiao Zhan mulai melebar, dan senyum itu mulai tampak seperti senyuman yang biasa Yibo lihat di wajah gege-nya. 

"Boleh ga, aku kasih liat pertunjukkan eksklusif hanya buat gege?" Tanya Yibo. Hidup ini sungguhlah jenaka. Tidak ada hal yang berlalu seperti yang telah diharapkan; dan 'kebetulan' terjadi setiap saat. Saat ini, waktu rilis lagu barunya dan situasi hidup Zhan-ge sungguh amat cocok, dan Yibo merenung jikalau alam semesta sedang memainkan sebuah lelucon gila terhadap mereka berdua. 

"Aku akan suka itu," jawab Xiao Zhan. Senyumannya kini mulai tampak di matanya jua. 

Wang Yibo berdeham dan mulai bernyanyi. Di luar bayangan Xiao Zhan, Yibo tidak mulai dari awal lagu, tetapi ia mulai dari kalimat, " _Tetapi janganlah engkau lupa, kau hanya perlu mengangkat kepalamu dan langit biru masih disana_."

" _Seberapa hari mendung pun tak akan pernah membendung terbitnya matahari. Air mata di tanah akan menjadi pelangi di angkasa._ "

Wang Yibo bukanlah seseorang yang mengikuti peraturan. Jadi, jika ia tidak mulai bernyanyi dari awal, pantaslah jika ia meloncat ke bab lagu yang lain. 

Tawa mulai terlontar dari Xiao Zhan, dan air mata yang telah ia tahan berhari-hari lamanya akhirnya mulai menderas di wajahnya.

" _Saat **ku** pulang, aku akan memelukmu dengan seluruh tenagaku._" Wang Yibo menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Yibo mempunyai sebuah cengiran bengal, tetapi, persis seperti Xiao Zhan, air mata juga mengalir dengan deras di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Yibo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku membutuhkanya," Xiao Zhan berbisik lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang tak henti mengalir.

Yibo juga sibuk mengusap air matanya. Ketika ia bertatap mata dengan Xiao Zhan dari ponselnya, mereka berdua serempak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mata bengkak dan hidung merah mereka tampak sangat konyol dan menggelikan. 

Ketika tawa mereka akhirnya mereda, bibir Yibo membentuk sebuah senyuman kecut.

"Gege baca tentang apa yang orang-orang bilang kalau gege adalah Wei Wuxian dunia nyata?" 

Xiao Zhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah terlampau banyak membaca komentar-komentar semacam itu, dan sudah jauh lebih banyak lagi pesan yang ia terima lantaran komentar itu. 

"Tidak seperti Lan Wangji kesayanganmu, aku tidak akan punya penyesalan," kata Yibo, mimiknya tiba-tiba berubah serius. Xiao Zhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Dari mana datangnya kalimat itu?

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa mengingatkan gege kalau gege masih punya banyak orang yang mendukung gege," Yibo berkata. "Aku juga akan menelfon gege setiap hari, untuk mengingatkan walau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di samping gege. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan gege sendirian," Yibo berjanji seraya menatap Xiao Zhan. "Jadi ge, tunggu aku pulang. Gege punya aku untuk menghadapi semua ini. Aku akan selalu ada untuk gege."

Nafas Xiao Zhan terhentak sesaat ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Beberapa hari belakangan ini sangat sukar untuk dijalani. Dia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri, dan masih banyak orang-orang yang membelanya. Tapi, ia perlu mendengar suatu penegasan bahwa masih ada orang yang mau berdiri di sampingya. Dan Xiao Zhan sangat lega, amat lega saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Wang Yibo. 

"Terimakasih, Lao Wang. Aku tidak sabar menunggumu pulang," Xiao Zhan menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. Wang Yibo pun tersenyum berseri-seri karena ia akhirnya bisa melihat senyuman yang membuat Zhan-ge adalah _Zhan-ge_.


End file.
